High voltage semiconductor devices are used for applications in fields such as communication, home appliances, and cars.
High voltage semiconductor devices are susceptible to problems where when a photoresist pattern for a silicide blocking pattern is formed at a portion deviating from a designated position, or a dimension of the photoresist pattern is smaller or larger than a designated dimension, the silicide is formed at an unwanted portion, causing a serious defect in the semiconductor device.